The Fight of His Life
by bloodofdeath
Summary: Heidenreich cost the Undertaker the WWE title twice. Then on Smackdown, he taunted the Undertaker because of it. Will it be his downfall? Or will it be in Heidenreichs favor? Rated just to be sure.
1. Prologue

.:Smackdown. Thursday, December 30:.

"I fear no man! Not living... or... dead!", Heidenreich yelled into the mic, before the lights turned off.

A gong was heard, then lightened to a blue light, as Heidenreich yelled, "C'mon Undertaker! I'm not afraid! Show yourself!"

"Heidenreich!", the voice came out of nowhere, "You're final resting place has been chosen!"

"NOOOOO!", Heidenreich yelled to himself.

"At the Royal Rumble... you will Rest... In... PEEEAAAACE!", the voice yelled.

Just then, a chanting of an ancient song was heard, as four druids rolled a casket to the front of the ring.

The druids turned the casket sideways, that way it was right next to the ring. Heidenreich looked at the druids as they left the casket, and dismissed themselves to the backstage. Heidenreich bent down on his knees and crawled to the casket, over the first rope. He hesitated at first to touch it, but finally did as he jumped too. He smiled to himself. He felt around the casket and said to himself, "It's okay, it's okay."

He felt around some more, before the casket opened up by itself, only itself, was the Undertaker. Just then the Undertakers music, The Darkest Side, began to play. Heidenreich jumped backwards, startled. The Undertaker sat straight up, as he stared into the crowd straight ahead. He then rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and scowled, which is known to us as the '_Death Call_'.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Heidenreich yelled into the heavens as he stared at the Undertaker, as he whipped his head towards Heidenreich and stared at him, seemingly into his very soul. Heidenreich shook his head.  
---  
"I'm not quite certain," Micheal Cole began, "but it seems the Undertaker has made his choice on what match he'll have, versus Heidenreich at the Royal Rumble. Could this mean, the match at the Rumble will be a, a casket match?!"  
---  
"NOOOOOOOOO!", Heidenreich yelled to the heavens again.  
(-----)  
**  
dbzman123:** How'd you like? Oh yeah, forgot to do the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not this chapter, or the characters. However I do own the chapters after this one.

**dbzman123: **So yeah, review please!


	2. Undertaker's Announcement

**I love boys with tails: **thanks for reveiwing! You are my only wrestling story reviewer out there, so thanks for reviewing!

Advertising-

Fear is back in WWE by _dbzman123 _

_URL:_ (Go to my profile and read Fear is back in WWE)

Eric Bischoff introduces a new wrestler, who puts fear into everything he does.

**dbzman123:** Be sure to read my other story: Fear is back in WWE, and review! On with the story!

* * *

.:SmackdownJanuary 6, 2005:. 

-Heiden, Heidenreich!-

Heidenreich's music blared out in the arena, as he came out. He came out in his usual wrestling attire, and walked down the ramp. Heidenreich climbed the stairs and entered the ring. He heard the crowd jeer at him, and he yelled, "Shutup!", but no-one heard him without the microphone. Heidenreich demanded a mic, or else. He got the mic and lifted the microphone to his mouth and spoke, "Undertaker may have caught me surprise last week, but he did NOT, I repeat, did NOT, scare me! Like I said last week, I am not afraid of the living, or the dead!"

Like last week, the lights dimmed down to a black. "What again?", Heidenreich asked, angry. The Darkest Side played as the Undertaker came out his with his black trench coat, and black western hat. Undertaker stopped for a second and looked at the ring, or more importantly, Heidenreich. Heidenreich, in turn, stared and glared (A/N- That rhymed!) at the Undertaker. The Undertaker walked slowly down the ramp and stopped, just a few feet from the ring. The gong rang out a few seconds later, and Undertaker turned left right at the gong. The Undertaker lifted his trench coat and walked up the steps. On the top step, he stopped, and raised his hands. The lights dimmed to normal as the camera zoomed in on Undertakers face. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head. After a few seconds, his eyes returned to normal and he entered the ring. He took off his coat, and when the gong rang out again, he took off his hat.

He walked over to the side of the ring and took a microphone. "Long has booked a match for us, tonight, right here, right now! Let's get this over with!", Undertaker spoke with a menacing voice.

* * *

**dbzman123:** Here's the next chapter. I hope I get more reviews! Now review please! 


	3. Undertaker vs Heidenreich

**Mistress Martin**- Er, it's actually supposed to be January 6th, 2005, so I changed it, thanks for telling me that mistake!

**dbzman123**- So, on with the story!

* * *

Heidenreich slammed the down the mic and assaulted Undertaker with right fists. Undertaker stumbled a bit before big booting Heidenreich to the face. Heidenreich quickly got up and clotheslined the Phenom. He stomped Undertaker a few times before he tried to get up. Heidenreich quickly went behind him, grabbed him from the side, and did a sidewalk slam. Heidenreich went for the cover. 

**1...2...** kickout. Undertaker sat up as Heidenreich stood up. The Phenom stood up and grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted it. He went to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top. As soon as Undertaker got the third rope, Heidenreich thought quickly and grabbed his enemy and slammed him down on the mat. But before he could cover him for the pin, Undertaker got up and threw Heidenreich into a corner. Undertake ran at him and clothelined him. Before he could get away, Undertaker twisted Heidenreichs arm again and climbed to the top rope. He hit the Old School and slammed Heidenreich down on the mat.

Undertaker rolled his eyes to the back of his head and got on one knee.  
---------  
"What the-?", Tazz began, but decided to stop.  
"What's going on here?!", Cole asked... no-one answered.  
---------  
The lighted dimmed down to a bluish color and an ancient chant was heard. Three druids came out, holding one casket.

Heidenreich got to the corner and glared at Undertaker. Undertaker, though, was grinning evilly while staring at the caskets being carried to the ring. The casket was pulled to the front of the ring and was turned sideways.  
---------  
"There's a match going on here! He can't do this, can he?", Tazz asked himself.  
---------  
Undertaker then raised his arms up, very slowly.  
---------  
"What the hell is he doing now?", both Tazz and Mike asked.  
---------  
A few seconds later, both caskets opened by themselves. Undertaker was grinning like a madman, but Heidenreich on the other hand was getting the shit scared outta him. "AAHH! AHH!", Heidenreich yelled in fear.  
---------  
"How, How'd he do that?", Tazz asked in surprise.  
---------  
"No, no, no!", Heidenreich yelled, glaring at the Phenom.

Undertaker whipped his head towards Heidenreich. Heidenreich quickly got the message and started fighting again. Heidenreich punched him once. Undertaker's head turned sideways after the punch, but Undertaker turned his head back towards Heidenreich. He punched the Phenom again, but it was the same result. He tried to punch again but it was blocked.

Undertaker kicked him in the stomach. He set him up for a powerbomb.  
---------  
"Heidenreich's lookin' for a Ride, Cole!", Tazz yelled to his partner.  
---------  
Undertaker lifted Heidenreich up and slammed him down, hitting the Last Ride. Heidenreich was out cold instantly. The Phenom grinned and stared at the casket. He grabbed Heidenreich's legs and pulled him to the side of the ring, by the casket.

---------  
"What's he doing now?", Cole asked his partner.  
"What do you think?!", Tazz replied.  
"Oh my!", Cole asked as he realized what Undertaker was doing.  
**---------  
**Undertaker rolled Heidenreich into the casket. He stood straight, waited for a seconds and closed the casket. The lights turned blue as Undertaker rolled his eyes into the back of his head and bent down on one knee. He snaked his toungue out of his mouth, making the Phenom look almost demonic.

* * *

**dbzman123**- Well, that's chapter 3! Reveiw please! 


End file.
